Namikaze Dragon
by Kamen Rider Decade Complete
Summary: sort of AU and there are X-overs. My OC takes Naruto's places as the Kyuubi container, Watch him grow up and become the most powerful shinobi in the world. OCharem. Rated M just in case
1. The begining of a long journey

Me: Hi, Ignika here saying that I don't own Naruto, The Crow, or any other anime/manga, movie, games, or cartoons.

Sakura: Hey Ignika, is this a story where I get Sasuke?

Me: Maybe, if I don't kill him off.

Sasuke: You better not kill me or pair me with her. _points to Sakura._

Sakura: You don't mean that do you, Sasuke?

Me: Can we start the story.

Naruto: I agree with Ignika.

Me: Great now lets-

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun, give me your body.

Me: OKAY, WHO LET THE GAY PEDOPHILE IN MY HOUSE??

* * *

The Kyuubi was attacking the Leaf village, destroying parts of the forest. "Hold the demon back until the Hokage gets here." A ninja yelled. A crash was here and a giant toad appeared. The Yondiame was on top of the toad. "Are you sure about this? He might have a horrible life." A crow said(I don't know how it talks, but I makes as much sense as other talking animals.) on the Yondiame's shoulder. "sigh, I know what are the chances, but you know what he will be capable of when he grows up." "That is true Minato. Okay but seal me with Kyuubi as well so I can explain what happened." The crow said to Minato. A bight light flashed and the Kyuubi disappeared.

_12 years later._

"IGNIKA, GET BACK HERE!!" yelled Iruka to a spiky(think of Sonics quills with a bang.) red-haired kid. "Only if you can catch me Iruka-sens-AHHHH!!" Ignika Kanak, 12 year old boy who has the Kyuubi and The Crow sealed in side of him. He just doesn't know it yet. He is running from Iruka, his academy sensei. He wears a tight black shirt, black pants, black boots, and black tape on his arms (you get the idea). He is a prankster but hard working. His dream is to become the strongest Hokage ever and be respected. "Well Ignika, what do you have to say for your self?" Iruka asked. Ignika was tied up in the ninja academy right if front of the class.(humiliating is it not?) "That I should of suspected that it was a clone following me and not the real you." Ignika replied jokingly. Iruka's eyebrow twitched. "Well then, we are going to review the transformation jutsu before the genin exam." the class groaned and complained. Most of the class transformed in to Iruka (ass kissers) but Ignika transformed in to a nude fox girl. Iruka was shocked and passed from a nose bleed. "Ignika, if this is how your going to behave, then lets see how well you do at the genin exams" Iruka yelled "The exam jutsu we will use the clone jutsu." Iruka announced.

**(Time skip to Ignika for his exam.)**

"Alright Ignika, let's see what you can do." "Okay, Iruka-sensei. Clone jutsu." there was a poof and next to Ignika was a pathetic version of himself. Iruka's eyebrow's twitched and yelled "YOU FAIL." Ignika protested "But I did the clone jutsu, see!" point a the horrible clone. "Iruka, he did hang in there, maybe we should pass Ignika" Ignika began to sweat thinking if he passed or not "No Mizuki, we can't pass him because look at his clone, its pathetic." Iruka said and continued. "All the other students made at least three or more clones and he made only one." "So am I a ninja or not?" Iruka took a deep breath and yelled "NO, YOU ARE NOT A NINJA BECAUSE YOU FAILED" With that Ignika left the room and went outside.

**(Later)**

Ignika was sitting on swing listening to the whispers of the adults. "I heard he didn't pass the exam." "Good, what would have happened if the monster became a genin." Ignika didn't know why they called him a monster. "Hey Ignika, I can make you become a genin." Mizuki said behind Ignika. Ignika looked up in hopes he really would become a genin. "but you have to do something for me first." "What would that be Mizuki-sensei?" Ignika asked full on hope.

"Where is he? Ignika has gone too far this time." yelled a leaf ninja. "We have to find him, he has the forbidden scroll." said another ninja. 'Why would he take the forbidden scroll?' Iruka thought and he knew where Ignika would hide. He found Ignika at a old shed in a forest, and from the looks of damages everywhere, he must have been training and hard. "Ignika, why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" Iruka asked. Ignika smiled and said. "To get extra credit so I can become a ninja" Iruka was shocked and curious at what he said. "Who told you that?" Ignika answered "Mizuki-sensei told me."

Then a barrage of kunai and shuriken came out of nowhere. "Ignika, don't give Iruka the scroll" Mizuki yelled. "Ignika, Don't listen to Mizuki, he is a traitor to the village." Iruka yelled. Ignika looked at both sides, unable to choose, he heard a voice in his head. _'follow your heart.'_ Ignika then yelled "NO WAY IN HELL I'M GIVING THIS TO YOU MIZUKI!" Mizuki looked mad, then smiled evilly.(I don't like the looks of this) "Ignika, want to know why the village hates you?" Iruka yell "MIZUKI, DON'T ITS FORBIDDEN!!" Ignika had a scared look on his face. "The third Hokage made a law saying we can't tell the younger generation what really happened when the Kyuubi attacked." Mizuki said smiling even more. "The Kyuubi couldn't be killed, so the Yondiame sealed inside you, in other words YOU ARE THE KYUUBI" Ignika's chakra was flaring and Iruka as looking at Ignika sadly. Mizuki tossed a giant shuriken at Ignika. Before the Shuriken could collide with Ignika, he heard that voice again. _'release the key, use it to protect your precious people.'_ Ignika held out his left hand and there was a light that appeared in front of his hand. The light faded that revealed a key. Ignika didn't know what it was but he used it to block the shuriken. Mizuki and Iruka went wide-eyed at what Ignika just did. Mizuki thought 'so that brat made a big key appear. So what, it is would be useless against me, but it is giving off a huge amount of power. I have to take that key from him, with that things power, I'll be unstoppable.' Ignika held up the keyblade in front of him and the name '_oathkeeper' _came to mind. "Well demon, I don't know how you summoned that key without using hand signs, but I want that key's power." Mizuki said. "Now give me that key!" Mizuki charged at Ignika, with a kunai in his hands. _'use the light in your soul, gain a power that will never fail'_ Ignika then became surrounded by light. Mizuki backed up thinking Ignika was using a jutsu. When the light faded, and Ignika's clothes became red and black. There was another keyblade in his right hand. The name _'oblivion'_ came to his mind. "I wont let you bring harm to anyone in the village." Ignika said while attacking Mizuki. Iruka was watching at the fight. 'when did Ignika become so strong, and what are those keys?' Ignika did a finishing strike on Mizuki. "Ignika would you come over here and close your eyes?" Iruka asked.

**(meanwhile)**

"We can't find him, but we must find him and the scroll." a leaf nin said. "There is no need to worry the scroll is safe, in fact the scroll is safer in Ignika's hands than mine." the Hokage said.

**(back with Ignika and Iruka)**

"Okay Ignika, you can open you eyes now." Iruka said without his headband. Ignika noticed this. "Congratulations Ignika, you are a leaf ninja now." Iruka said happily. Ignika was happy that he finally became a ninja.

-End of chapter-

* * *

Me: okay, the first chapter is done.

Naruto: Am I in the story, or are you replacing me.

Me: I'm replacing you because you should take a break from the villagers hate.

Sasuke: CAN SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!!

Me: crap I forgot that Orochimaru is still in here. GET OUT OF HERE YOU FREAK. _holds up Ultima Weapon._

Naruto: Well I'm glad someone knows I need a break from the villagers. If anyone needs me I'll be in the game room. _Runs of to play on the Nintendo Wii._


	2. Team 7: Awakening of a bloodline

_Me: Okay, now that is over with time to start the next chapter. Sakura, if you please._

_Sakura: IgnikaKanak does not own any manga/anime, games, cartoons, movies, or books._

_Me: thank you Sakura_

_Sasuke: Now to lets read the chapter._

* * *

_Start chapter-_

_**(Mindscape)**_

_Ignika looks around in what appears to be his mind. "Wow __this is my mind, it looks dark." Ignika said. __**"Come here kit."**_a voice said out of nowhere. Ignika looked around and found a cage with a piece of paper with the kanji meaning 'seal'. **"It seems to be time for you to know your potential kit."** the demonic voice came from the cage. Ignika asked. "What is my true potential? Who are you." The voice laughed. **"I am Kyuubi, the strongest of the tailed beasts and you have powers that not even an Uchiha can copy or get. Maybe I should let him explain it."** Kyuubi said. _"Thank you Kyuubi, I am Koragg, the leader of the crows. They can bring the dead back to life but only if their soul is burdened with sadness or if I say they deserve another chance at life."_ said Koragg. Ignika was looking at Koragg wondering why he is in him as well. _"Your father sealed me in here with Kyuubi so that I can explain to Kyuubi what happened to him. Anyway, It is time to train you on how to use your powers."_ Koragg explained to Ignika about his heritage, abilities, and why Kyuubi attacked the village.

"So I have powers that Sasuke can't get. That sounds awesome, when do we start training?" Ignika asked. Koragg smiled and said. _"Right now."_ Ignika began training and all night he grew stronger.

**(Real World)**

Ignika woke up and looked at the time. "I better get to the academy to get a team." Ignika said while getting dressed and ran off.

**(Later)**

The class room was filled with students who became genin. Sasuke Uchiha was being lord emo as usual. Ignika entered the class room. "What are you doing here loser?" Sasuke said. Ignika replied. "I took a make up exam." Sasuke then grunted. Ignika sat down and heard the two voices from Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka. "I want to sit by Sasuke-kun" Sakura screamed. Iruka arrived and shouted. "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!!" Everyone sat down quickly not wanting Iruka's wrath. Iruka coughed and told who is in what team. Ignika ignored the listing of names until he heard his name. "Team 7 will consist of: Ignika Kanak, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka announced. Sakura was jumping with joy and Ino was mad she wasn't on Sasuke's team.

**(Time skip 2 hours later)**

Ignika, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke then said "I want to know how you passed that exam." Ignika said. "I took down a traitor and became a ninja." Before Sasuke could ask any more questions, their jonin sense arrived. He said. "My first impression of you guys is…I don't like you." Ignika, Sasuke, and Sakura gave the jonin a angry glare, but he brushed it off. Kakashi said. "Meet me at the balcony." Then he disappeared from the room.

Ignika, Sasuke, and Sakura arrived at the balcony they were supposed to go. Kakashi was reading a orange book while waiting for the three genin. Kakashi finally said. "Okay, tell me your name, your likes and dislikes, hobbies, and dream" Sakura said. "But Kakashi-sensei, why don't you go first." Kakashi did an eye smile and said. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have likes and dislikes, My hobbies…your not old enough to know, my dreams, well I don't have any right now." Sasuke and Sakura growled because they didn't learn anything else but his name, while Ignika just chuckled. Kakashi noticed this and said. "Well then why don't you go first red head." Ignika smiled and said. "I'm Ignika Kanak, my likes are, my friends, the village and the people that treat me with respect and not a monster." Sakura looked at Ignika with a confused look on her face, and Sasuke looked at Ignika as well wondering how hard his life has been compared to his own. Ignika continued saying. "My dislikes are the people who harm others because of something they could not control, traitors, jerks that would harm others for power or their own pleasure. My Hobbies are training beyond my limit, gardening, and fighting. My dream is to become the strongest Hokage ever and have a family." Kakashi thought, 'well he seems confident to achieve a near impossible dream.' "Okay pinky your next." Sakura was in thought and snapped out of it when Kakashi said she was next. "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes, (she looks at Sasuke), my dislikes are Ino-pig and Ignika, my hobbies are (she looks at Sasuke again) and my dream, (I'll give you a cookie if you can guess who she is looking at.)" Kakashi sighed. "Your next chicken head." Sakura shot a death glare at Kakashi. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have few likes and many dislikes, I don't have hobbies, and I have an ambition, to kill a certain someone." Sakura squieled like a fan girl. "Now that is over with, meet me in training ground seven and don't eat breakfast, you'll throw up." Kakashi said with a happy voice.

**(the next morning)**

At training ground seven Ignika, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura yelled out. "WHY IS KAKASHI-SENSEI ALWAYS LATE?" Sasuke and Ignika shrugged. Kakashi finally arrived. "Yo" is all he said. Sakura yelled. "YOUR LATE." Kakashi laughed and said. "Okay lets begin, get this bells from me and the ones who didn't get the bell are sent back to the academy for another year of training." Sasuke was determined to get the bells, Sakura was afraid that Ino would get Sasuke if she got sent back to the academy, and Ignika just chuckled. "Begin" Kakashi yell and Sasuke and Sakura disappeared. Ignika just stood in the same spot he was in. Kakashi rose and eye brow and said. "Your and odd one." Ignika said. "I know this is really and exercise for teamwork, and not making us eat breakfast would make us weak." Kakashi then laughed. "So you figured out the exercise's meaning, well then just show me your skills." Ignika the smiled and got ready to fight. "I should warn you that I am stronger that look and you might need the Sharingan to have a chance to beat me." Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye that he had hidden under the head band. Ignika then summoned two keyblades in his hands. They were both kingdom keys only opposite colors on the blade and guard. 'so he summoned giant keys like Iruka said. I wonder how powerful they are and if I can give them to Sasuke to use on Itachi.' Thought Kakashi. Ignika laughed. "By the look on your face, you must think that anyone can use the keyblade. Well your wrong, the keyblade chooses their wielder." Kakashi only growled and began to attack Ignika. Ignika only dodged and blocked every attack Kakashi threw. Sasuke was watching the fight. 'Why does Ignika have that power and I don't. I'm an Uchiha, I deserve that power.' Sakura was also watching the fight and thought. 'Is that really Ignika from the academy?. When did he get so strong?' Ignika then kicked Kakashi in the gut. **'Hey kit, kick his ass to hell.'** Kyuubi said. _'Kyuubi, you should be less aggressive, you should- Oh my god is that Kakashi?'_ Koragg said._ 'kick that perverts ass to HELL'_ Ignika just smiled and said. "I better finish this Kakashi sensei." Kakashi then was wondering how Ignika was going to finish the fight. Ignika shouted. "Final Form" then there was a bright light that later faded. Ignika's outfit changed to silver and black clothes. Ignika was floating above the ground, and the keyblades were floating behind him. "Nice jutsu kid but with my Sharingan active, I can copy that jutsu and use it against you." Kakashi said arrogantly. Ignika smirked. "This is no jutsu, and you can't copy this ability." Kakashi then growled and attacked Ignika. Ignika disappeared in to a silver and black blur. Before Kakashi could see where Ignika was, he was hit by the keyblades. Kakashi flew back and hit on of the stumps behind him. Sasuke and Sakura then came out to grab the bells from Kakashi while he was down, but both bells were gone. Sasuke yelled. "Where are the bells?" Kakashi looked at the spot where the bells should be. All three of them heard a ring. Ignika was holding both bells in his hands. Ignika said. "Sakura, Sasuke, Catch." Ignika threw the bells to Sakura and Sasuke. Kakashi stood up and did his boring yet important speech. Sasuke said. "Ignika, teach me how to use those powers of yours." Ignika shook his head no and said. "Sorry Sasuke, but you can't use these powers because I know your ambition is revenge on someone and you don't have the ability to use these powers." Sasuke scowled and said. "Then give me those keys, I deserve there power because I'm an Uchiha." Ignika then held up a kingdom key and Sasuke took it, only to disappear from his hands and reappear in Ignika's. Sakura asked. "How did that key do that?" Ignika answered. "The keyblade does not let any one wield it, only those they deem worthy of holding the keyblade. Anyone else that tries to take the keyblade fails at wielding it as it disappears from their hands and go to a real wielder of the keyblade." Sasuke was mad that the keyblade didn't chose him, Sakura was thinking of more questions to ask Ignika, and Kakashi started reading his perverted book. Ignika left to talk to the Hokage about his father.

**(The Hokage's Office)**

The Third Hokage was doing paperwork until he heard knocking on the door. "Come in" The Hokage said. Then Ignika came through the door. "Hey Old man, what do you know about my dad?" Ignika asked. The Hokage was sweating and lied. "I don't know who your father is Ignika, but if I did I would tell you right away." Ignika glared at the old Hokage. "I know who my father is old man." The Hokage was sweating even more about how Ignika found out who his father was. The only words he could muster up was. "R-really? Who is your father?" Ignika then pointed to the picture of the Yondiame Hokage. The third sighed in defeat and asked. "How did you find out?" Ignika smiled and said. "A crow told me." The old man went wide eyed and said. "I think you have met Koragg, I want to know where he is, he has been missing for a while." Ignika explained to the third Hokage about everything about the meeting of Kyuubi and Koragg. Then the third pulled out a scroll and handed it to Ignika. Ignika opened the scroll and read it.

'_Ignika, If your reading this then you're a jonin or the old man thinks your ready to read this. I'm your father Minato Namikaze, the Yondiame Hokage. I am sorry that I sealed the Kyuubi inside of you, I just hope that your treated as a hero. I also sealed my friend, Koragg, inside of you as well. I just hope you will grow up to be a great ninja. Your mother, Kashuna Uzumaki, love you very much son and we're sorry you had to grow up alone.' _Ignika finished reading the scroll. Ignika looked at the old man and said. "Well he is right about me becoming a strong ninja." The third laughed and asked. "How did the test with Kakashi go?" Ignika said. "Team 7 will be starting missions tomorrow" The third went wide eyed. "You mean Kakashi actually passed a team" Ignika nodded his head. "though I was the only one who got the bells from him, but Sasuke and Sakura showed some effort before they found out where the bells really were." Ignika said with a smile. The Hokage laughed. The Hokage asked. "How did you beat Kakashi anyway?" Ignika then explained how the test went. Then the Hokage had a sad look on his face. "You know that I have to the council about this." Ignika nodded and said. "Yea and I bet they want me to give the keyblade to Sasuke and teach him how to use my drive forms." They both sighed and said their farewells. Ignika went home and went to bed.

**(Mindscape)**

Ignika was in front of Kyuubi's cage again. **"Well Kit, its time for you to unlock one of your bloodlines and this one is an ass kicker."** Ignika cheered that he is unlocking a bloodline already. _"don' t get too cocky, you still have to master it until you reach the final level of your Kekkei Genkai. Also your going to get a teacher who specializes in weapons and vehicles for uses when your abilities are useless."_ Koragg said. "I will train hard to achieve my dream, and prove to the village that I'm not a demon." Kyuubi and Koragg smiled. "By the way, what is the Kekkei Genkai that's being unlocked?" Ignika asked. **"Your Saiyan bloodline is awakening. It gives you a tail but the tail is a monkey tail, though some people will mistake it for one of my tails. Also when you see a full moon, you transform and grow into a giant ape, but if you achieve your Super Saiyan forms, becoming an ape is optional until you reach Super Saiyan 4."** Kyuubi explained. Ignika nodded and trained using his Kekkei Genkai and the attacks that goes with his Kekki Genkai. Ignika meet his weapons and vehicles teacher, Master Chief. Ignika learned how to use short, medium, and long range weapons, and Master Chief taught to drive and used a warthog to teach him with.

**(The next morning) **

Ignika woke up and got dressed in a different outfit (think of Goku's outfit) and went to the Hokage's office for the counsel meeting and to talk about his new bloodline. Ignika didn't want to be seen so he flew to the office.

**(Hokage Office)**

The Third Hokage and the counsel were waiting for Ignika. Sasuke was there as well. Ignika entered through the door and most of the counsel were shocked at the sight of Ignika's tail. Danzo yelled. "He is already becoming the demon, we have to kill him be for its too late." the Third said. "Calm down Danzo. Ignika why do you have a tail?" Ignika smiled and said. "It's a Kekkei Genkai of mine. You see this tail is a monkey tail, so I'm not a demon. Also when I see a full moon or a fake full moon, I would turn into a giant ape unless I achieved the first level of my Kekkei Genkai and it becomes a choice to change into an ape." The third and the counsel were shocked at the bloodline he had. Danzo got a evil smile and said. "Then we have to turn him into a weapon or breeding factory so we will become unstoppable" The Hokage looked at Danzo with a angry look. "You will do no such thing and if I know Ignika, he would not join you and I am sure he will have more surprises that will impress us" Danzo grunted angry that he can't have weapons with a powerful bloodline. Sasuke was mad that Ignika had gotten even stronger and had a bloodline that Sasuke thought the Uchiha's deserve. The third Hokage asked. "Ignika, will you please show use the keyblade?" Ignika nodded and held out his hand. A flash of light appeared and reveled Oathkeeper. Danzo again yelled. "Give the Uchiha the keyblade. He deserves it more that you." Ignika just laughed and told them. "The keyblade won't let anyone use it, only those who are deemed to weald it. Sasuke is not because he is not strong enough to weald it and never will." Danzo got even angrier. "Then you will train him to not only weald the keyblade but also teach him how to use your abilities." Ignika laughed. "You are an idiot. Sasuke can't weald the keyblade and my drive forms." Hiashi then said. "Well you are the only one with a bloodline like yours and you know what your clan name, you will have to practice polygamy to revive your clan." The rest of the counsel agreed at this. Danzo had a thought that he will take Ignika's children and turn them into weapons. Ignika nodded and said. "Great, but if Danzo tries to turn my children into weapons or breeding factories, I will kill him and anyone who gets in my way." The counsel was shock and the third laughed. Sasuke said. "Fight me you loser. I bet you just used a jutsu to give you those powers and the keyblades. I'll just copy the jutsu you used and kill the person I want to kill." Ignika then said. "Alright, I'll fight you, but I didn't you any jutsu to gain my abilities."

**(Training Ground 7)**

Sasuke and Ignika got into their fighting stances to begin fighting. Team 7, 8, 9, team Gai, and the counsel were witnessing the match. "That loser can't beat Sasuke-kun. He should just give up." said Ino. Sakura looked at Ino and said. "I don't know Ino, Sasuke-kun is strong but I saw Ignika take on Kakashi-sensei and win." The other jonin looked at Sakura as if she was crazy. Gai then yelled out. "You mean my eternal rival lost to one of his students." Sakura nodded and said. "And Kakashi-sensei was at his full strength and was using his Sharingan eye." this shocked everyone even more and looked at Kakashi for answers. A red eyed genjutsu mistress said. "Kakashi, Is what Sakura said true?" Kakashi sighed and said. "Yes it is true. Kurenai." a mini version of Gai, Rock Lee, yelled out. "Then Ignika is my eternal rival now." everyone except Gai sweat dropped.

**The fight.**

"Begin" the third yelled and disappeared. Sasuke did some handsigns. "**Fire style: Fireball jutsu**." Sasuke yelled and blew out a ball of fire. Ignika held out his hand and shot a energy blast that went through the fireball and hit Sasuke. There was an explosion and Sasuke was sent in the air. Out of nowhere Ignika appeared and kicked Sasuke to a different direction. Sasuke grunted and did an air flip to face Ignika. Ignika then flew at a high speed that made him a blur. Sasuke was about to block the punch that he thought was coming at him when Ignika appeared behind him. "I'm here" Ignika said. All Sasuke could do while still in the air, and started to slowly fall slowly, was to kick and punch. The punches were ineffective. Ignika turned and punched Sasuke away. Ignika held out both of his hands in front of him and yelled. "Try to dodge this, Big Bang Kamehameha." A sphere of energy appeared and shot out a massive blast at Sasuke. When the blast came into contact with Sasuke, there was a big explosion. Everyone had to hold up their arms just to block the debris that was flying around. The smoke cleared and Sasuke was slowly and painfully getting up. Ino yelled "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sasuke just ignored her. Ignika landed on the ground and got back into his fighting stance. Sasuke smiled and laughed. "Your now going to lose, because I finally activated my Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes were red with to black commas in each eye. Ignika said. "I haven't even use my Kekki Genkai yet." Everyone was shocked that Ignika hasn't been fighting with his bloodline at all in the start. "You mean all that power wasn't his Kekki Genkai, I would not want to fight him if activated his Kekki Genkai." Asuma said. Everyone nodded, including Danzo, who was getting even angrier that Ignika isn't going to be turned into a weapon. Sasuke got and anger look on his face. "The why don't you show me your almighty Kekki Genkai." Ignika smiled. "Alright, but I will only need the first level of it." After saying that, there was a sudden burst of wind and the ground started to crack. Ignika's muscles began to grow and flex. His hair change from red to a golden yellow and his eyes turned from blue to teal. Lighting was dancing around Ignika after his transformation. Ignika's tail even became a golden yellow color. Everyone, even Sasuke, were scared at the amount of power that was given of. Sakura said. "This is his Kekkei Genkai's first level, then Sasuke doesn't stand a chance." Ino interjected. "No way Sasuke-kun is going to lose to a dead last like him. Its probably a transformation jutsu or genjutsu." Kurenai shook her head. "This is no genjutsu or transformation jutsu, this is real. I never seen such power." Kakashi thought. 'Not even Itachi could beat Ignika when he is like this. I bet he could become the next Hokage after all.' Sasuke then charged at Ignika with a kunai in his hands. "I WANT THAT POWER!!" Ignika threw a punch into Sasuke's face and sent him flying into a tree. The third said. "the winner is Ignika Namikaze." Ignika held out his hand and said. "Cure" A green sphere shot out of his and hit Sasuke, healing his wounds. Everyone asked Ignika some questions. Ino demanded. "Teach Sasuke-kun to do the attacks of yours." Ignika shook his head no. Neji said. "Even if he is strong, he is no match against the Hyuuga clan." Kakashi sighed and said. "We will start missions tomorrow." Ignika, Sakura, and Sasuke nodded, and all the jonin, genin, counsel members, and the Hokage went home.

--End of chapter--

* * *

Ignika: hehehe that was a fun chapter.

Sakura: yeah and I hope you will get more girls in your harem.

Ino: How dare you harm Sasuke-kun like that.

Sasuke: Well if he is stronger than Itachi like that, I might have to give up on my revenge.

Ignika: Or it could happen but that's a secret. (holds up one of the later chapters)

Sasuke: (Takes the chapter and smiles) Okay then continue the chapters.

Ignika: please read and review.


End file.
